Red Snow
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: The Tribe has decided to use Clan names and behavior. But when ThunderClan comes to visit, they are outraged when they learn that the Tribe is using Clan ways! I know, summary sucks. Full summary inside!


**Full Summary: **The Tribe has decided to use Clan names and behavior. But when ThunderClan comes to visit, they are outraged when they learn that the Tribe is using Clan ways! Bramblestar soon declares war on the Tribe when he learns that the Tribe must come and live near the lake. Will the four Clans ever be in peace again?

**LEADER**

**Crowstar- **dark grey tom with ice-blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

**Eagleheart- **large ginger tabby with brown eyes

**Apprentice, Creekpaw**

**HEALER**

**Brightberry- **small, pale grey she-cat

**Apprentice, Birdpaw**

**WARRIORS**

**Larkwing- **grey she-cat

**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

**Shadowtail- **thick-furred, dark grey tom with pale green eyes

**Shimmerpelt- **golden-brown she-cat with striped tail and dark blue eyes

**Featherbrush- **fluffy, pale grey she-cat with striped pelt

**Flamewhisker- **ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Icenose- **white she-cat with blue eyes and long, fluffy tail

**Apprentice, Hawkpaw**

**Falconstripe- **large, grey-blue tom with amber eyes and grey tail tip

**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

**Winterflare- **pale grey she-cat with spiky fur with dark tints

**Apprentice, Owlpaw**

**APPRENTICES**

**Creekpaw - **grey-ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Birdpaw- **fluffy grey she-cat

**Pinepaw- **dark brown tabby tom with giant blue eyes

**Hawkpaw- **dark brown tabby she-cat with cold blue eyes

**Pebblepaw- **small smoky black she-cat with cold blue eyes

**Owlpaw- **large tom with brown-and-white pelt

**QUEENS**

**Badgerclaw- **small she-cat with black-and-white pelt. Mother to Wolfkit(grey-and-white tom with spiky fur) and Windkit(small brown she-cat with white chest)

**Dawntail- **pale ginger she-cat with white paws and chest. Mother to Stonekit(dark grey tom) and Leafkit(ginger she-cat with single white forepaw)

**ELDERS**

**Cloud That Brings Rain(Cloud)- **large, sleek-furred tom with scarred grey pelt

**Please note that most of these names are from the warriors wiki! I mixed up the tribe names a lot. **

**=x=**

_"Hawkpaw! Time for the dawn patrol!" _Hawkpaw's left ear flicked and she blinked the sleep from her eyes before lifting her head up. She yawned and struggled to her paws. She didn't want to make Icenose angry, since Icenose was the most strict and meanest mentor _ever. _Pebblepaw and Owlpaw were already there, half asleep.

She saw Icenose standing beside Winterflare and Falconstripe. Icenose flicked one of her ears as her apprentice approached her.

Icenose flicked her long, fluffy tail and mewed harshly, "Groom yourself. You look like a mess. And after that, I want you to tend to Cloud."

Hawkpaw looked at Icenose, her nose twitching. "But I thought you wanted me for a dawn patrol," she protested.

Icenose opened her mouth to respond, but Winterflare beat her to it. "Just groom yourself, Hawkpaw," the spiky-furred warrior said. "And you can come with us." Owlpaw and Pebblepaw looked exhausted, their heads pressed together and their bodies limp.

Icenose curled her lip at Winterflare. "I can tend to my own apprentice, Winterflare," she meowed coldly.

"Well, you should treat her as one," Falconstripe snapped. "There's no need to snap at her for not having a perfect pelt. I remember when you were an apprentice, Icenose." He sighed, his eyes glazing over. "Always eager to impress your mentor."

Icenose growled, "Well, those times are over. I'm a mentor now, and I know how to treat my apprentice." Hawkpaw was grooming herself, slightly uneasy. Was she supposed to hear this? As she began to edge away, Icenose hissed, "That's far enough. Your pelt looks fine."

Falconstripe nudged the apprentices awake, and Winterflare began to lead the cats away. Hawkpaw followed, her paws numb.

What had she done to make Icenose so angry? Sure, she wasn't the best apprentice. She wasn't so good at everything she did, but she _tried. _For some reason, she couldn't perfect the hunting crouch, or even do the front-paw swipe and the back-leg kick. But that doesn't mean she was a lousy apprentice!

Hawkpaw tried her best- waking up early, practicing moves, struggling to hold her tongue. But Icenose seemed to find fault in everything she did. Icenose hated her so much; she seemed to find fault in her fur! She sighed once as the cats slipped behind the waterfall. **(A/N: I never got the description of the Tribe's territory, so this'll be some random stuff.)**

Hawkpaw struggled to walk past the sheer cliff without falling in. If she fell in, would Icenose save her? Or would she just let her fall down, her body tumbling below, hitting every single rock with a sickening thud, until she hit the ground, her body bruised and bloody, and watching the cats on the cliff with fading sight, as everything goes black...

"Hawkpaw!" Her head snapped up to see Winterflare looking at her with frightened eyes.

"Yes?" The words barely left her mouth before her paws slipped on the edge. With a loud shriek, she barely managed to grasp the cliff with her paws. Teeth locked around her scruff, and she was hauled up. Hawkpaw scrambled against the slick surface and pressed her body against the cliffside, her chest heaving.

"Are you alright?" That was Winterflare.

Winterflare had saved her.

Not Icenose.

Hawkpaw gulped in some breath before replying, "I'm fine." Hawkpaw held her breath as she saw Icenose watching her through her cold blue eyes.

Anger and impatience was in her gaze, and her fluffy tail twitched once. "Hawkpaw, be careful," her mentor snapped. "Next time, Winterflare might not be able to save you."

Hawkpaw sighed. "Yes, Icenose."

**=x=**

They reached the training clearing not long after the accident. Winterflare and Falconstripe were testing Pebblepaw, Owlpaw, and Hawkpaw.

"We're going to try the two-on-one," Winterflare meowed. _Oh, no._

Icenose suddenly burst forward. "Hawkpaw, Pebblepaw and Owlpaw will fight you," she mewed. It wasn't a suggestion. More like a command.

Hawkpaw gulped once more, stealing a glance at Winterflare, who had a look of unease on her face. "You know the rules," the spiky-furred warrior said after a while. "Claws sheathed. Show mercy."

Winterflare had barely finished her sentence before the two apprentices pounced. Hawkpaw feinted to the left, and Pebblepaw's paws smashed where Hawkpaw had been. Owlpaw leaped for her, and Hawkpaw barely dodged to the side. Pebblepaw leaped, knocking her paws out from under her.

Hawkpaw fell to the side, and Owlpaw ran for her belly. She batted him away with her paws, and Pebblepaw came in again, heading for her scruff. The apprentice barely managed to snake away, and leaped for her haunches.

Owlpaw knocked out her hind legs, and they buckled, causing Hawkpaw to only support herself with her forepaws. Pebblepaw took advantage of her and knocked her over, paws slamming into her shoulders.

Hawkpaw gasped and tried to recover, but the older apprentices had already pounced at her. She managed to kick Pebblepaw away, but Owlpaw came around again, heading for her hind legs again.

Pebblepaw jumped for her forepaws, and Hawkpaw swiped at her muzzle. Hawkpaw rolled to the side, and Owlpaw's teeth snapped on empty air. Hawkpaw pounced, grasping Owlpaw. Pebblepaw leaped, and Hawkpaw managed to dodge to the side, but Owlpaw turned and grabbed her hind legs once more, and Hawkpaw fell.

Pebblepaw forced her onto her back, and Owlpaw pinned Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw tried to wiggle free, but Owlpaw's paws dug into her, and Hawkpaw went limp.

"Enough!" Falconstripe yowled. Hawkpaw closed her eyes and panted, trying to recover from the hard scuffle.

Icenose's cold gaze landed on Hawkpaw. "You could've kicked his hind legs out when he pinned you," she snarled. She glared at Owlpaw, then at Pebblepaw. "Get off of her." Owlpaw got off of Hawkpaw, and the apprentice struggled to her paws.

Winterflare looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should just let Owlpaw and Pebblepaw scuffle," she suggested. "Hawkpaw is younger, and they're stronger."

Icenose waved a paw. "Nonsense." With a growl, she added, "Do it again. And this time, Hawkpaw, you will do _better._"

**=x=**

Hawkpaw limped back to camp, her whole body aching. Icenose forced her to fight with Pebblepaw and Owlpaw six times, and every time, she lost. Icenose would always say she would do better, but she wouldn't. Multiple times, Falconstripe and Winterflare would try to intervene, but Icenose would snarl, "Do you think I'm a bad mentor? Hawkpaw should fight her own battles! That's what I've taught her."

After the six fights, Winterflare sent her back to camp, ignoring Icenose's annoyed snarl. "Visit Brightberry," the warrior had suggested. When she entered camp, the camp was buzzing with activity. Featherbrush and Shimmerpelt were helping Cloud to the elders den, while Eagleheart organized patrols, with his apprentice Creekpaw bouncing by his paws.

Hawkpaw nodded a greeting to Pinepaw, who was carrying moss to the nursery. He nodded back, and his eyes widened slightly as he noticed she was limping. When she entered the den, her gaze set apon Brightberry.

The pale gray she-cat was pressing some kind of slime thing on Shadowtail's paw, and she was meowing "...stay in camp for a while," she said. "This is infected, and you don't want it to open up again."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" the warrior grunted back.

"Go visit Badgerclaw," the medicine cat advised. "She's having a pawfull with Wolfkit and Windkit." That seemed to make the warrior brighten.

"Alright, Brightberry," Shadowtail replied. "I'll come back if it starts to bleed." On three paws, the warrior hopped out of the medicine den, nodding to Hawkpaw.

"Oh, Hawkpaw," the cat mewed. "What can I do for you?"

Hawkpaw limped up to her and explained everything. "I feel like I ran through the whole mountain," she complained.

"I'll give you some poppy seeds and ragwort leaves," Brightberry replied. "But you'll survive." Hawkpaw wrinkled her nose as the small cat left. Why did she care what the medicine cat was giving her? It's not like she wanted to become a medicine cat.

Brightberry returned with some leaves and a few seeds. She dropped them on the ground and nudged them towards Hawkpaw. "The leaves are a bit foul," she explained.

Hawkpaw gulped them all down, yet she gagged slightly at the foul taste. "Thanks, Brightberry," she rasped, and left. Hawkpaw nodded slightly to Birdpaw, who was muttering to herself and looking at a pile of seeds and leaves. She didn't even look up when Hawkpaw nodded to her.

Hawkpaw shrugged and limped out of the den and into the clearing. "I suggest you rest," she heard Brightberry call. Hawkpaw didn't have enough energy to reply- she guessed the poppy seeds were already working. Tail dragging across the stone floor, she entered the apprentice den.

Owlpaw and Pebblepaw were in the den also- they were excitedly discussing something. Hawkpaw collapsed in the scoop in the floor, snuggling into the pile of leaves and feathers.

_I'm glad to be a tribe cat, _she declared. _Except for Icenose. She's a real pain in the tail. _Her belly rumbled a few times, and she groaned slightly. _Should've eaten._

_But Icenose wouldn't let you, _she reminded herself.

Icenose was a real problem- why did she hate Hawkpaw so much? What did she do that was so wrong? Was it because she embarrassed her so much? Or the fact that Hawkpaw was terrible at hunting and fighting?

Winterflare was nice and understanding. Hawkpaw wondered why Winterflare hadn't become her mentor instead of Icenose. Owlpaw was just too hyper and fast- Winterflare was much too calm and mellow to be mentoring him.

_I'll talk to Crowstar tomorrow, _Hawkpaw decided. She slowly drifted off, falling asleep to the dull roaring of the waterfall.

**=x=**

So? How'd you like it? I feel bad for Hawkpaw. :c Chapters will be very long, unless I'm lazy!

**Total Words(minus author's note + allegiance): 1,614**

Review, follow, favorite!


End file.
